


Decisions

by skargasm



Series: One Duo Trio [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he had to do was make a decision – take a step…..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

* * *

It was the slick, juicy sounds that Spike’s fingers made as they slid in and out of the tight pink furl; the wrecked, debauched moans coming from Stiles’s mouth as he threw back his head, body open and vulnerable, throat bared in a delicious arch; it was the guttural sounds of the words Spike was muttering in Stiles’ ear as he leaned over and whispered, ‘good boy, you can take it can’t you – that’s my good boy. Can feel you squeezing my fingers with that arse of yours – so tight it is, so ripe and willing, isn’t it boy?” It was knowing that he could have this—could share in this, if only he could bring himself to take that first step; if only he could unfreeze long enough to move into the room and lower himself onto the bed,

He could clearly see in his mind’s eye what it would look like from beneath—the potent smells that would assault his senses as he watched those long talented fingers thrusting in and out. He could imagine the tight grip that Stiles’ fingers had on his buttock cheeks, holding them apart as instructed, white knuckled with effort as he thrust his hips towards Spike’s movements; could see from where he stood the abortive thrusts Stiles was making, his long, pink cock thrusting into empty air, looking so needy, reaching for a touch that Spike was refusing to provide.

He could feel how much Stiles wanted him to join them—could sense those whiskey brown eyes staring at him beseechingly before another wave of sensation ripped all thought away and the boy became a seething mass of nerve-endings under the knowledgeable hands of the vampire; he knew that there was space for him—that he could kiss his way down the smoothness of Stiles’s chest, trace the moles that dotted the creamy expanse, make his way down to where his scent was the strongest—wrap his lips around the solid thrust of Stiles’ cock and taste him. Knew that he could peel away that black t—shirt the vampire was still wearing, could pop the buttons on those tight black jeans and learn the scents and feel of all of that smooth white skin underneath. 

He looked up, catching the piercing blue eyes of the peroxide blond vampire with his own glowing blue eyes, 

“You coming or not? You know what both me an’ the boy want but I’m only gonna offer the once. Decide Wolf-boy—do you want this enough to take the chance?” He stared into Spike’s eyes, seeing vulnerability and strength, the opportunity for a future, a new pack formed from bonds of love and lust rather than convenience and guilt. He could have this—all he had to do was take that step. All he had to do was let go of his guilt and self-hatred long enough to accept that they wanted him—they BOTH wanted him. 

Derek took a step and slowly closed the door.

* * *

The End?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a very long time - it was nice to have a visit from my Muse again and I liked the pictures these three painted in my head!


End file.
